Dispelga
.]] '''Dispelga' is a recurring spell that appears in later Final Fantasy games. It is an upgraded version of the Dispel spell, which targets all units of the enemy party and removes all status effects from those units. It is generally available to endgame or late game bosses, though it can be used by the party in some installments. Appearance Final Fantasy XI Dispelga is a Black Magic spell available only to players wielding the Rod Daybreak in their main hand and some Notorious Monsters (although Scholars can simulate it by casting Dispel with Manifestation). It removes one status effect from all targets (generally players) in range. Final Fantasy XII Dispelga is a level 6 White Magick spell that costs 50 LP to acquire. The spell can be bought in Balfonheim Port for 8,200 gil. Dispelga is identical to the original Dispel spell, that only affects multiple targets. It can also remove the Slow and Stop statuses. In the Zodiac versions, Dispelga is a White Magick 10 License. It can only be obtained from a chest in the Feywood's White Magick's Embrace. It is a spell for both White Mage and Monk job classes, though Monks can only learn it after getting the license for the Esper Famfrit. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dispelga is learned by Fran at level 40 as well as by enemy White Mages. It removes buffs from a small radius of enemies. Final Fantasy XIII Dispelga is a Technique which cost 1 Technical Point to use. It removes all buffs and debuffs from all allies and enemies. It is learned at Crystarium Level 8. Lightning learns it in the Commando role, Snow and Fang learn it in the Sentinel, and Sazh, Vanille and Hope learn it in the Ravager role. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Dispelga is a Saboteur ability that removes the target's most recent status enhancement and deals magic damage within a wide radius. It has an ATB cost of 3 and a modifier of 0.35. It is learned by Serah (role level 35), Ahriman (70), Forked Cat (60), and Mimi (42). It is also an enemy ability that removes nearby targets' most recent status enhancements and deals magic damage. It is used by Caius Ballad (Requiem of the Goddess DLC and final battle). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Dispelga is a debilitating attack that removes the target's status enhancements and deals magic damage to all enemies. It has an ATB cost of 40, Multiplier of 0.20, and a duration of 40. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dispelga is a common EX skill that removes the effects of all common buff EX skills from all enemies. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Dispelga is an active ability that removes positive status effects from all targets for 6 AP. It can be used by Bahamut★. Gallery FFXI Dispelga.png|''Final Fantasy XI. RW Dispelga.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. 13-2 RoTG dispelga.PNG|Final Fantasy XIII-2. FF Dimensions Dispelga.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFAB Dispelga - Fang SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Dispelga - Fang SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Dispelga - Fang Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Dispelga - Fang Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFBE Dispelga.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Dispelga.png|World of Final Fantasy. Category:Recurring enemy abilities Category:Recurring White Magic